


The Paradox of Vengeance

by Grovehove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mystery, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Grovehove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Derek Hale and his Beta Uncle Peter are the only survivors from the murderous attack by the Argent family. Their need for vengeance burns as fiercely as the fire that destroyed the Hale Pack. They had searched for years to find a way to get justice, until finally they stumble across an older Argent crime, same M.O.,  trapping a Werewolf family in a burning building, but this time they had also murdered a young human woman and her baby son as a distraction.  <br/>The wife and child of the current Sheriff of Beacon Hills. </p><p>John Stilinski had been seeking closure for years. When he learns the true reason behind the deaths of his beloved Claudia and baby Genim, he is more than willing to help the Hales.<br/>The last piece of the jigsaw falls nicely into place when they learn that the elusive Rene Benoit Argent, Kate’s teenage son and the only grandson of Gerard Argent, Patriarch and Lead Psychopath of the Hunter family will be visiting Beacon Hills.</p><p>Rene will be the unwitting lynchpin to the destruction of the Argent family as he enjoys the enforced hospitality of the Hales and the Sheriff, but the kidnappers soon realise that the mystery surrounding the teenager will have an impact on all their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reborn Blessed Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imogenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/gifts).



Blinding white light flooded the SUV and obliterated the sheltering darkness. Tyres squealed as the vehicle swerved madly, the men trapped inside were shouting, screaming. The level of noise was grating yet through it all he could still hear his uncle growling incoherently like a pissed off grizzly bear.   
Bilingual cursing in French and English and bitten off swear words floated through the air, but for some odd reason he was completely silent as he was flung head-first like a discarded toy doll against the back seat passenger window. The impact pain was stunning. God that hurt, that hurt so much, he actually felt sick. He could almost feel the egg sized bump forming on his forehead already.

He couldn’t control his own body. Something that he had always had to deal with but now, he felt like a bubble in a can of soda which had been shaken. He couldn’t stop the movement, he rolled inside the car in tandem with the car’s own violent bouncing. His shin caught stocky Daniels in the neck. The man’s groan was loud even in the mad cacophony of the inside of the out of control lurching, bouncing rolling car.   
Crichton the dick elbowed his nose. Rene was ninety nine point nine percent certain that the blow was deliberate rather than caused by the roll of the vehicle. Crichton was a nasty shit and he had made it clear that he didn’t like Rene, on more than one memorable occasion.  
Rene just felt god damn lucky that he hadn’t been flung to the front to land on top of Connors the unlucky driver. He have probably broken the poor bastard’s neck.

He wanted to shut his eyes to stop the mad real life merry-go-round, but god damn it, they wouldn't listen to him, they wouldn't close, they couldn’t be more wide open if he had used super-glue and matchsticks in some mad craft project, and now he was watching everything with an ever deepening horror. He felt hard hands try to grab him to stop his tumbling but it was to no avail. He was going to puke, he knew he was. 

The world tilted and time seemed to slow as the vehicle twisted and twirled in an elegant bouncing roll, over and over. Metal crunched and groaned, glass cracked and smashed as screams echoed in his head. His frantic brain compartmentalised everything again. The logical part, the very small logical part that was trying to understand what was happening, unlike the rest of his mind which had retreated into panic stricken terror, acknowledged that the screams were from his own throat. 

Oh God, if his Grandfather found out that he was showing weakness in a crisis, he would be so angry. Bad things happened when his Grandfather was angry. If his Grandfather saw him now, the fallout didn’t bear thinking about.

He had to shut up. He had to keep quiet. He had to be quiet. No screaming no whimpering. He was an Argent, he had to behave like one. There were standards to uphold. Shut up Rene shut up shut up shut up, his terrified brain shrieked at him. 

Another jarring roll and the door that he had been flung against gave way, crumpling as easy as a sheet of paper under the pressure, brisk cold night air filling the Rene shaped vacuum of the car that his involuntary departure to the outside had left.  He was flying through the air, helpless, a brittle leaf in a hurricane with the same level of control over his own body. He rarely had any control over his flailing limbs and thin body. Something else that triggered his Grandfather’s deep, unremitting and unforgiving disappointment. But this sheer helplessness was something else entirely.

His Grandfather had thought Rene was clumsy and uncoordinated on purpose and Rene had suffered for that belief, extra physical training with his equally unimpressed instructors before Gerard had finally relented and allowed Rene to be examined by one of the Argent family’s tame physicians.

Gerard had not condoned the diagnosis of ADHD and had insisted on more training and discipline to get Rene to shape up until his Uncle Christophe had found out about the diagnosis from the family’s medic and demanded that Rene be given the proper treatment. Chris Argent had stormed into his father’s office and there had been “words”.

Not that Rene had been eavesdropping, no sir, not Rene Benoit Argent. Meek obedient cowed Rene wouldn’t possibly be hiding in the supply room above the office which shared the same antique creaky plumbing pipes that had the kind of acoustic capabilities that transmitted most of what was said in the office below.   
So of course he wouldn’t, couldn’t know that his Uncle Chris had told his Grandfather that he would take Rene away with him if he didn’t give the boy the medication. As he hadn’t been listening in to that conversation there was no way that Rene could have felt the pain of hope for the first time in years, of course hope hadn’t burned through his heart and mind and little body that he could go and live with his Uncle and Aunt, instead of having to stay with his Grandfather and his Mother.   
Rene had learnt to be grateful for his Uncle’s intervention, but for a little while he had hated his Uncle Chris with all the conviction that his eight year old self could manage, hated, hated, absolutely hated his Uncle Christophe for leaving him there.   
Uncle Christophe was a hunter, he was supposed to notice things that weren’t …normal. Why hadn’t Uncle Chris noticed, why hadn’t he just seen what was… but Rene knew better than to finish that sentence, even in the rare silence of his own chaotic head.

Because Rene was afraid that his life was normal, that it was all his fault for being such a disappointment, such a failure, so of course he didn’t deserve any other kind of life. It was what it was and Rene lived with it. After waiting for so long for someone to notice, someone to care he knew better now than to expect anything else.

His Grandfather still curled his lip in disdain every time he saw Rene take a tablet but the old man couldn’t deny that Rene had “improved” since he had been allowed the medication. 

Even though the old man made sure that Rene knew he would never be good enough to be an Argent.

 

Rene’s unexpected flight through the cool night air felt like it was in slow motion and in a strange way, almost calm. It would almost have been enjoyable if it had lasted longer but then in a blink of an eye, normal time kicked in as his ribs and head crashed into an immovable object.

Fuck his life, had he just been mugged by a god damn tree? Even the fucking flora had it in for him. Oh God he was losing it. He had finally lost his god damn mind. He sniggered slightly at that wonderful thought and then the vicious pain burst through his body like a tidal wave. He couldn’t help it, the sharp elemental scream and then the continuous whimpering left his mouth without his permission.

He just couldn’t stop it. God he was so pathetic, even now after all his Grandfather’s training, he was still such a pathetic loser, he didn’t deserve to have the name Argent, no wonder Gerard and his mother Kate were so disappointed in him.  He was so ashamed. He was a disgrace, it was the reason why most of his family hated him.

His Cousin Alison, Uncle Christophe and Aunt Victoria’s only child, would have been able to stay silent, Alison would be able to get up and walk away from this. Alison would have made his Mom and his Grandfather proud in this situation.

Pretty Perfect Princess Argent who was adored by everyone, even his own Mom. Kate spent more time with Alison than she did with her son when she was home after her hunts.

But Rene didn’t love Alison, not any more, he had learnt how stupid loving her was a long time ago and he damn well knew better than to trust her now. For a long time he had thought she was his best friend, his only friend because Rene was home schooled and Alison was the only child he was allowed to be near. BFFs were supposed to keep secrets weren’t they? That’s what the shows on TV said when he was allowed to watch them. Another reason he had adored Alison, it was only when Alison and her parents were visiting, that he had been allowed to watch TV, and sweet baby Jesus had he made the most of it. He had watched everything he could. His young life had always been that much better when Alison was around so of course he had thought she was his best friend. Young Rene had equated Alison’s visits with good things, with pleasure, with happiness. Just like one of Pavlov’s pathetic pups.  
  
And then he had ruined it all. When they had been ten he had told her a secret, he hadn’t meant too but he had been hiding and trying to hold back his tears after a lesson with his Mom and Gerard and he had blurted it out without thinking because it had hurt, everywhere, he hurt everywhere when Alison had tried to give him a hug.

But Alison had got angry at him and called him a liar then went to tell his Mom. That had been the scariest day of his life and he hadn’t been allowed to play with Alison any more after he had been made to apologise for lying.  Every time he met Alison after that, he could see the scorn in her eyes although she was always perfectly polite. Pretty Perfect Polite and Poisonous Princess Argent. No he didn’t love her, he knew better than to love anyone. It just meant that he was easier to hurt. 

He was perhaps fond of his Uncle Christophe but didn’t think he loved him. Uncle Christophe for all his strength as a hunter, was weak. He tried to avoid family unpleasantness, so he ignored things unless they were thrust under his nose and impossible to overlook. Rene had found that being overlooked was the best way to survive in the Argent family or perhaps it was the least painful. He didn’t question it, he was just relieved that he had found something that worked.

No the only ambition that Rene had was to be the best Argent he could be. He would prove it to his Grandfather and his Mom one day. He would out perfect the Princess. Well it was something to aim for and focus on when he couldn’t sleep because of the pain of another physical training session. He was damn good with a knife these days and a freaking great shot with a handgun, after all the solitary practice on their private range. It helped to counteract the times if he was mostly used as punch bag in the hand to hand training sessions he had to endure with the biggest and meanest of the Argent’s hunters, like Crichton. Crichton liked to kick his butt especially after the one time Rene had managed to catch the bastard off guard and put him down. Gerard had laughed at Crichton’s clumsiness instead of congratulating his grandson but Rene cherished the memory of the expression on the douchebag’s face when he realised what Rene had done to him. It had been even better than curly fries, and Rene adored curly fries.

 

Before he finally and thankfully passed out, in the sudden silence as the vehicle rocked to a grinding halt some distance away, he heard his normally imperturbable Uncle Chris cursing a blue streak. There was pain and frantic fear lancing his voice as he shouted “Rene, Rene where are you kid? Speak to me, Rene. Goddamn it, we need to find him, move yourselves and find my nephew. I want him found now damn you”.

Rene wanted to answer, wanted to call out to his Uncle. The pain was excruciating but he knew he had to shout for help. He tried to raise his head and the pain overwhelmed him. He faded into nothingness before he could even open his mouth.

Rene didn’t know how much time had passed before he regained some level of consciousness. He lay there in the darkness staring up at the starry velvet black sky beneath a canopy of leafless trees. He could feel the cold hard ground dig into his back with spitefully placed little rocks but it didn’t matter. He drew in a deep shuddering painful breath and nearly coughed his lungs up but that didn’t matter either. He was entranced with the view. It was so beautiful even if he could barely make the stars out. He had lost his glasses. At some point during his mad tumble they had flown off his face. He didn’t get the chance often to just look at things. His Grandfather could not abide laziness in any form, he didn’t like it when Rene was not gainfully occupied with his training or his research.

It wasn’t wise to let Gerard think he was being lazy, there were consequences, painful brutal consequences to disappointing Gerard.

He knew he needed to get up, to try to call out for help. He could feel how cold his limbs were, he was probably going into shock. He opened his mouth to call for his Uncle but only a soft sob could get past his dry throat after squeezing at his ribs like a vice.

Faintly in the background, he could hear the sounds of shots and his Uncle barking orders, firmly entrenched in Hunter mode, then the voices faded as if they were running away from him.

Panic hit as he realised that the Hunters were after something and they had left him here alone. Dear God, he didn’t even have the energy or lung capacity to call out for help. What the hell were they chasing? The trouble with being the family researcher was that he knew every freaking big bad and ugly out there and what they could do to a defenceless human. The kind of defenceless human lying on his back in the forest with no breath to shout and in too much pain to move to get to the knife hidden in his boot. God have mercy because no big bad would.

His heart began to pound, and his breath became short desperate pants. Darkness seeped into his vision. No, no not now, not a panic attack. Please God, not now. He couldn’t have one now, and for once in his short hard life, it seemed like his body was actually obeying him. He concentrated on the slow gulping breaths entering his mouth and the painful forced push of the air leaving his struggling lungs.

It took him long moments to calm down again, until his heart beat stopped pounding like a manic drum in his ears, and the tears stopped leaking softly down his cheeks. He sighed with despair, Sweet baby Jesus he was utterly and completely pathetic.

It would just be his luck if his bad ass Uncle Christophe found him like this.

Rene knew exactly what he would see, 147 pounds of weak pale pitiful cry baby teenager who couldn’t even look after his own skinny ass, who had to lie there in tears and wait for help. 

His desperate thoughts came to a sudden shrieking halt when in the silence he heard the noise.

His heartbeat spiked with fear at the sound of rustling behind him as if something determined was making its way through the undergrowth. Please God let it be a squirrel, not something that fancied snacking on a bleeding bruised and battered skinny short sighted incapacitated teenager. God he didn’t even have the energy to try to move his body to check it out.

He hurt all over and his vision was still blurry, his glasses had been flung off his face and his hand groped weakly through the rough grass and stones near his head until his fingers finally brushed against the plastic frames. He nearly sobbed with grateful relief. It was bad enough that he couldn’t move without his body punishing him and screaming at him not to be a dick, but not being able to see worth a damn was really freaking him the shit out.

His glasses were in one piece and if he could put the damn things on his face he would be able to see again but before he could carefully raise his aching throbbing pulsating arm to pick them up and just do it, he heard that noise again, this time a lot freaking nearer.

Rene tried to turn his head to focus on the sound, and excruciating pain shot through his neck and shoulders. His hurt whimper shuddered its way out of his throat, and he drew in great gulping breaths to try to stop the nausea roiling in his stomach from actually forcing him to vomit.

He wanted to be sick so desperately that he knew he needed a distraction, he tried to focus on his surroundings again.

Nope still blurry god damn it, but over to his left he could just make out that one of his Uncle’s men was heading towards him. He wasn’t sure if he said it loud enough for the guy to hear but his “Thank you God” was heartfelt and totally manly in a totally manly totally masculine way. He did not sob again, he just didn’t okay. Despite his early fear of being seen in such a pathetic state, the relief he felt overwhelmed his conscious mind, as if it knew it could give his body much needed rest, because finally he had been found.

Rene didn’t know how long he had been out of it but the next time he opened his eyes and actually understood where he was and what had happened, the man was looming over him.

Rene struggled to recognise him. His right hand still clutched helplessly at his glasses because he didn’t have the strength to lift his hand to put them back on. His face scrunched up with the effort to try to improve his vision.

Why was the dude wearing a leather jacket? None of his Uncle’s people had been wearing a leather jacket.

The Argent family had a standard hunting uniform that they expected everyone to wear.

(Unless you were the Perfect Princess who could do no wrong, who was allowed to wear exactly what she wanted and do what she wanted he thought sourly, of course it hadn’t gone down well with his Grandfather when Rene had made some joke about fashion sense, black being the new black for the wannabe militia)   
All of his Uncle’s men were wearing the normal black Argent uniform, of combat jacket, combat trousers and black leather army boots even Rene was expected to wear it despite his mother’s dismissive contempt and Gerard’s disapproving smirk every time they saw him dressed that way.

God damn his jack rabbit bouncing brain, he had to focus. Someone had come to help him. He was being rescued. “Connors? Connors is that you Dude?” he asked uncertainly, his voice low and weak. His breath failing him as he spoke.

The guy had Connors bulk and height. He blinked a few times to try to clear his vision and then his heart nearly stopped in horror as suddenly it worked and he could see again. This close he couldn’t miss it.

Outright terror flooded his broken body and distraught mind. He didn’t even realise that he was sobbing in fear as he tried desperately to inch backward. Oh God the pain, his nerves in his body lit up like they were screaming shrieking fireworks and he couldn’t get away.

Please God have mercy, he couldn’t move, not even with the tidal wave of adrenaline pulsing through his body, he couldn’t make himself move away from the nightmare being above him.

Raging red eyes bore into his and he saw the glinting fangs as the sound of the snarl of the Alpha Werewolf sliced its way through to the marrow of his bones.

Rene couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t get any air, his lungs were compressing as he stared up at the beta shift of an actual honest to god Alpha werewolf crouched above him.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing happened. Now, now his freaking body kept silent, what the fuck? He was hallucinating, he had to be, it was the smack to his skull, he had concussion, brain damage, or he was in bed fast asleep. He wasn’t here, he wasn’t lying here, helpless, he wasn’t he wasn’t, he was having a nightmare whilst he was safe in his own bed.

It couldn’t be true. Rene was not allowed anywhere near a supernatural incident in case he managed to hurt their own men… again. Rene was their researcher, their info man, the one with the mad Google-fu skills who put together the pieces of the puzzle. Rene might have to train with them, and had learnt everything from Archery to Tai chi (he had asked his instructor about glass blowing but Gerard hadn’t seen the funny side and he had been locked in his room for four days with just bread and water for that little quip) but his hunting was undertaken with the internet and the famous and jealously guarded Bibliotheque des Argent, the centuries old Argent library. Or as Rene liked to define it…So many books so little time. 

The creature dropped to lay above him propped up on those insanely muscular arms. The move swifter than Rene could track. He was blanketed by the nightmare, and the huge body hovered inches over him as its mouth moved to his left ear. Fangs, oh sweet baby Jesus, there were fangs, he could feel fangs and the monster’s hot breath on the thin vulnerable skin of his neck.

Rene forced his eyelids down, ignoring the tears, terrified of not seeing what was there but more terrified of the monster thinking he was challenging it. He knew better than stare directly into the creature’s eyes, he wanted it to think he was not a threat, (so not a threat big guy, couldn’t be a threat to a mouse right now, well never actually to a mouse, those damn things were scary the way they scurried around and they could get up your trouser legs and head for your… yes focus Rene focus, not a mouse, not a mouse).

Rene really did not want the Werewolf to think he was challenging it, and turned his face to the side and tilted slightly up, offering his neck in submission to the looming Alpha, desperately hoping the knowledge he had picked up from the ancient Family Bestiary and the freaking National Geographic channel wildlife programmes on the pack nature of wolves was correct as terrified tears continued to leak from his eyelids.

“Please” he blurted out once, fear coating his tongue with a bitter sickening flavour then his lungs were empty and he couldn’t draw in the air needed for any more words.

Above the almost deafening terrified pounding drum beat of his heart, he could barely hear the low rumbling snarling satisfaction in the growled savage words “You are mine now you little Argent runt, make a sound, and I will rip your throat out with my teeth” before Rene’s horrified brain took pity on him and before he even had time to whimper again, shut his body down completely.


	2. The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beware the Fury of a Patient Man.” (John Dryden)
> 
> The Sheriff. Angst and Anger

Sheriff John Stilinski got the call just as he was coming off his evening shift. Adrenaline pulsed through his body as a thrill of righteous satisfaction hit his gut. For a few seconds, he allowed himself to enjoy that sensation, then he forced his feelings away. He was going to be professional about this. He wasn’t going to allow anything that would jeopardise this operation. Especially not his own emotions. Not now when they were so close to finishing this. 

He had been waiting for this for a very long time and now it was all coming to fruition.

What was that dumb catch phrase young Scott repeated for nearly a year after he had taken the boy and his mother to see the movie of that ridiculous TV series he remembered watching when he was a kid? “I love it when a plan comes together” or some such shit.  
If he had perhaps taken the boy to see it a few more times, okay three more times, after the family outing without Mel knowing and mocking him for it, well that was his and Scott’s business. It had been a good film damn it and he and Scotty needed some male bonding time now the kid was growing like a weed.  
  
For the last five months John hadn’t seen much of the boy since Scott had almost seemed to grow out of his asthma overnight, he and his best friend Isaac making friends with Erica Reyes and the quiet responsible Boyd kid, and surprisingly Lydia Martin, the same red headed little madam Lydia Martin that Scott had been terrified of since elementary school, and even that young jock jerk Jackson Whittemore, because Scott had worked so hard on his fitness that he made co-captain with Whittemore in the High School Lacrosse team.   
God damn it, John had been so proud of the kid. (If he had strutted into the Station with a broad smile and gloated to a few of his Deputies, well more like all his Deputies, for the whole of his shift the day after the boy had been selected, then no-one was going to ruin the moment for him). 

For the first time in years it wasn’t just the “epic friendship” of Scott and Isaac, much as he loved those two dorky kids, they hadn't ever been exactly inundated with friends or popularity yet now they seemed to have their own little gang. It was cute though he didn’t use that word to Scott. The happy go lucky kid would have sulked for at least half an hour. Then there was that pretty sweet young Argent girl, the one Scott had fallen so hard for the same day he had made front line at Lacrosse. She and her family had just moved to the area and their little romance was sickeningly toothrottingly sweet, though Scott had almost forgotten that Isaac had existed for a while until John had told him to pull his head out of his ass and remember his best friend.

Scott was likely to be out of his and Mel’s hair going to college soon, too soon, so damn it he was going to have as much time with the boy as possible, and at least if he made Scott watch a film with him, he wasn’t whining like a love sick puppy about the love of his life Alison. 

A plan coming together. The phrase pulled the Sheriff’s affectionate thoughts away from his pseudo step son and had the added benefit of also reminding him why he was doing this and for whom. Finally he could do something to balance the scales of justice.

He didn’t bother putting the blue lights or the sirens on as he drove towards the rendezvous site they had agreed on. There was no need, and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself or where he was going. He had considered disabling the GPS tracking device on the Cruiser, but that would have rung alarm bells at the Station. Instead for the last few weeks he had been regularly taking a drive through the Preserve on his way home, casually passing it off at the Station as a last minute check before he finished his shift. No one ever questioned their trusted dependable Sheriff. 

He didn’t call it in to dispatch, he didn’t need any of his people for this and the less they knew the better at the moment. It pained him to say it because he had personally interviewed and selected all his Deputies, but he couldn’t take the chance that one of them might let something slip, even if inadvertently. It was a dangerous mission and he could not bear the thought that any of his people would be caught in the cross fire on this one. He would call them in when the time was right and they could do their duty safely, with no risk to them. This operation was on a need to know basis only and right now he was the only one who needed to know. 

His drive through the Preserve was quicker than he had anticipated. He left the Cruiser far enough away from the decrepit Hale House so that no one would hear him coming. He got out of the vehicle, went to the trunk and opened the gun safe. He withdrew the shot gun, and took extra ammunition. There was no way he was loading the shotgun before he got to his destination. He wasn’t certain that he could resist using the damn thing in that first instance. He would have to ignore his instinctive first reaction, and he knew it was going to be bad. He was a Law Enforcement Officer and this had to be about justice. He had waited so long for a chance at this but even after all these years he was still raw on the inside. He couldn't take any chances that he would screw this up because of his first instinctive reaction.

Besides it was more of an image booster, a not so subtle intimidation tactic at the moment. With the kind of backup he had waiting for him, the shotgun was pure decoration anyway.  He wasn’t stupid, he knew he needed protection, this was an unlikely confederation of allies for a specific purpose, and he mustn't forget it. So he checked his service gun in the holster. He knew it was loaded and ready after his long shift but he was still checking. 

He sternly told himself to stop delaying the inevitable, he had agreed to this, he wanted this with every fibre of his being. He wanted this to start so that they could finish this nightmare in the right way and if that meant breaking a few rules then so be it. He could live with his actions when he knew that there would finally be justice for all concerned.

He knew he had taken enough precautions but it was almost a ritual now, something that soothed him so that he was able to do his job properly. He couldn’t think about the end result yet, or he might not be able to resist the temptation to use the weapons. He, no, they had all worked too hard for any stupid impulsive behaviour to jeopardise this now. He had to remember the bigger picture. And this was just the first piece of the jigsaw slotting into position but he felt the satisfaction burn through his body. It was finally happening. There would be justice at last.

He moved away from the old Hale house towards the inner forest, heading for the incongruous dank empty wrecked train carriage where the meet was going down. His body moving forwards but his mind was skipping backwards, to four months earlier remembering how this had come about …

John was tired, no tired was too weak a word, he was bone weary. The week had been insane with calls and animal attacks of all things, but what was really bringing him down was the upcoming anniversary. Sixteen years. Dear God had it really been sixteen years ago? It still felt like yesterday.

His whole world had crashed and burned sixteen years ago. He had lost them both sixteen years ago. He had the day off tomorrow so that he could spent it alone. He would take flowers to Claudia, the pink and yellow fragrant tea roses she had adored, sit at her graveside and tell her about Scott’s latest antics, there was always something to say about that kid, and then finally beg her forgiveness for not being able to bury their little Genim besides her. He had stood there at her funeral and sworn through his tears that he would find the body of their son so that he could lie in his Mommy’s arms. That promise had been the only thing that had kept him functioning that first year, had kept him from following the two of them but every year the hope had become fainter until now there was nothing else he could do but simply beg her forgiveness for his abject failure.  
  
He hoped that she forgave him because he had never forgiven himself for not finding their son.

He knew he was fortunate that Melissa and Scott were still so understanding about it. He was not an easy man to be deal with when this date rolled up, and it had been worse at the start of their relationship eight long years ago.

John Stilinski had met Melissa McCall and her young son Scott in a traffic accident. Melissa’s car had been hit by a drunk driver and thankfully both she and Scott had been okay, a little shaken but nothing major even though John had made them go to the Emergency department at the hospital where Melissa actually worked, to get checked out. He had followed them in his cruiser to get their statements and give the pair a lift home afterwards as Melissa’s car had been towed.

John knew who they were. The Sheriff had met Agent McCall, her husband, previously on official business and hadn’t liked the arrogant patronising son of a bitch in the slightest. But when he heard that the man had abandoned his wife and young son in order to advance his FBI career in Washington, he had come to despise him at a cellular level. For Rafe McCall to give up his family so callously, so selfishly when John would sell his very soul to have his own back again, it had turned the Sheriff’s stomach. He wouldn’t piss on the man if he was on fire.

John Stilinski had lost his own family in the most brutal manner, his wife and six month old baby son had been murdered when they had been travelling interstate to see her parents.  
  
John, a new Deputy at Beacon Hills Police Department, the town they had settled in to raise a family, had been unable to change shifts so he was going to drive up two days later for the first family gathering since their beautiful baby boy had been born. But Claudia’s car had been run off the road by unknown assailants, in the outskirts of a town where on the very same night an extended family gathering had resulted in a tragic fire that had subsequently been discovered to be arson. The crash which had killed Claudia and their baby had delayed the first responders for long enough that there were no survivors from the fire.  They had arrived too late to save anyone at the house or Claudia and Genim at the crash site

His beautiful vibrant young wife had died instantly in the crash but they had never found little Genim’s body. The local force had never said as much to his face but John knew they thought the babe’s body had been taken by wild animals.

For a long, long time, Deputy John Stilinski had taken his service weapon to bed with him but every time he reached out for it in the depths of the night, a vision of the appalled look on his darling Claudia’s face flashed before his eyes and he just couldn’t do it. He had promised her he would find their son’s body. He had promised her. He didn't have the right to go to her in death until he fulfilled his oath.  
  
When the old Sheriff had retired, he had been encouraged to run for election. He had been surprised to win it but it gave him something to focus on instead of that cold empty house and his cold empty heart. For eight years after their deaths he had given his love and care to the people of the Beacon because he couldn’t find it in himself to work at any other relationships.

Sitting in the ER, watching as young Scott protectively held on to his still shaking Mom, made him want to find Rafe McCall and introduce him to a nice secluded part of the Beacon Hills Preserve where he could beat the crap out of him and leave him to rot in the mud like the lowlife scum he was.  
The boy was the same age as his own Genim would have been. They might even have been friends, hell Melissa and Claudia would definitely have been friends. They would have loved each other.  
They had the same awful outrageous sense of humour. His wicked Claudia had called the baby Stiles all through her pregnancy and even after they had christened the boy Genim in honour of her own Grandfather who had been the one to introduce the two of them at the Police Charity Ball.  
  
Genim Jones had been a civilian firearms instructor at the Police Academy and had never been able to pronounce John’s surname properly. John had nearly died of embarrassment when Jones had introduced him to his beautiful granddaughter Claudia as John Stiles. She had cried with laughter when John had told her his actual name out of earshot of the gruff older man, and then stared him unflinchingly straight in the eye as she promised with a determined glint in hers “I’m just going to have to marry you  now so he will have to learn to say it properly.”    
Melissa had smiled wickedly with approval when John had told her that story and just asked if the old man had actually learnt how to pronounce it.

It took him six months after her divorce had been finalised for him to finally ask Melissa McCall out on a date, a year after the road traffic accident. A year when eight year old Scott McCall had decided to adopt the Sheriff of Beacon Hills like one of the many stray hurt animals that the boy couldn’t stop himself from helping.

The first time the boy had brought John lunch to the Station, little Scott had succumbed to an asthma attack because of his nerves. The Sheriff, who had been staring in utter bewilderment at the child size carton of banana milk and the crumbling PBJ sandwiches that the dark haired tyke had shyly laid out on his desk whilst ignoring the delighted amusement of his Deputies, had been forced to call Melissa at work to ask how to deal with the distressed child.

When his surprised mother had asked him what he was doing the little boy insisted stubbornly that he was saying thank you because the Sheriff had helped them.

It was the first of many such calls to the boy’s mother as he became a familiar figure in the Station. The Sheriff had never been sure how the child had found out about his shift rota, although his admin staff all looked suspiciously innocent and seemed to magically disappear from his presence whenever the Sheriff raised the topic. But without fail the young boy would only come to the Station on the days that John was working. The damn kid was better than some of his own detectives. He would arrive in the afternoons after school, and at the weekends bringing the bewildered Sheriff lunch, and even an afternoon snack. He would sit shy and nervous opposite the Sheriff’s desk, peeping at him through his eyelashes and ridiculously long hair, stubbornly not leaving until the Sheriff had eaten that day’s offering to then disappear with a big beaming smile that lit up his young face and a shy little wave goodbye.

If the Sheriff was on night shift, Scott would leave his culinary offerings in the Station’s fridge for him to enjoy later.

John Stilinski had lived in a cold vacuum since he had lost his family. He had learnt how to react to people and situations again, learnt how to hide the pain so deeply that he could function as a relatively normal human being but he knew he had buried his heart with his wife and his dead son. He didn’t want to get involved with anyone because it felt like he was betraying both his wife and his son.

He had tried to be indifferent to the young boy, his face gruff and unwelcoming, had tried to make it clear that he had no interest in providing a surrogate father role but Scott’s constant puppy eyes, sheer stubborn determination and hopeful sunny smile had slowly warmed the man’s heart.

He couldn’t find it in him to be cruel to the young boy, even though tiny splinters of pain dug into his soul every time he looked at Scott and tried to imagine what his baby Stiles would have looked like at Scott’s age until the day came that he realised it was Scott putting the smile on his face and it was Scott he thought about first, not his long gone baby boy.  
  
Hell he had known Scott longer than he had known his own son at the point when he and Melissa went on that first date together. And hadn’t Scotty's sweet little face worn the biggest smile all that day and for the rest of the week. Sometimes he wondered if he would have ever have even asked Mel out if it hadn’t been for Scott but he refused to look a gift horse in the mouth. They came as a package and he thanked God for the pair of them. He was still gun shy about anything more formal or a proper commitment than they had at the moment, he couldn’t get past his failure to find his son.  It was probably stupid after all these years, and so unfair to them because damn it he loved both Mel and Scott but it seemed like a betrayal of his vows to his Claudia. He hadn’t found closure for the brutal way they had been ripped from his life and until he did, he couldn’t offer Mel and Scott everything they deserved.

But his lovely Mel and Scott were both still so understanding about this one day of the year. They never questioned him, just hugged him without words and left him to it. He had made his way home knowing they wouldn’t be there, knowing they wouldn’t expect to see him at their place, knowing that he needed the time to remember and mourn his lost family.

He hadn’t bothered to put on the lights, just gone straight for the kitchen cupboard where he kept the bottle of Jack he only ever touched on that day. The rest of the year he would take a beer but never touched the hard stuff, he had come too close to losing himself in the damn bottle for a long time after he had lost them, so now he just didn’t. The smell alone brought back too many memories of utter soul wrenching despair. He couldn’t touch it now except as part of that one day of the year.

He had his own remembrance ritual, a brand new bottle bought specifically for the anniversary, one glass and the leisure and freedom to consume as much of the bottle until the tears started and ultimately he passed out. He knew he was getting too old for the kind of shitty hangover that he would get the next day but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t change his ritual now.

He had failed them both, he had let Claudia drive there alone with their six month old baby boy.

If he had been there he could have saved them but no, his work had taken precedence over his family. He should have made her wait for him, he should have god damn resigned, and why hadn’t he done something? They had never found the bastards responsible. Never come close despite all the time and effort he personally had put into it.

He had nearly gone insane with conspiracy theories especially when he found out about that other poor family who perished in the fire in the same night. He had bugged, harassed and hassled every law and order organisation he could think of, even the god damn Fish and Wildlife Service for information, for help, for anything until his own Sheriff, the kindly older man who had been his mentor and nearly a second father to him, had sat him down and told him that no matter how hard he tried it wasn’t going to bring them back and that he was unlikely to ever find the bastards who had caused the accident. So he had to deal with it as it was. The Sheriff had even forced him to attend counselling before he would allow him to come back to work. Not that it had made any difference at the time, he had just paid lip service to the whole damn thing to get back to his job.

Because Jesus Christ, he didn’t even have his baby boy’s body to bury with his mama. Some fucking animal had eaten his baby’s dead body, or worse eaten Stiles alive. His baby boy would have been screaming in fear and agony as... It was at this point that his body normally shut down as if his very soul couldn’t bear the pain

If there was anything left in the bottle the next morning it was poured away, the empty bottle washed and recycled and no other hard liquor passed the threshold of his front door until the anniversary rolled round again for another year.

Standing at the kitchen counter, he poured the amber liquid into the waiting glass. He raised it until the distinctive aroma hit his nostrils and then his voice hoarse, he whispered their beloved names “Claudia, Genim” before closing his eyes and putting the glass to his mouth, then nearly draining it in one go. The liquid seemed tasteless but it burnt its way down to his stomach and began the task of melting the ice which always entombed his heart on this day. He drew a shuddering breath and with no need to keep up appearances in the silence and stillness of his own house, his head slumped forward as he bent over the kitchen counter.

“Does that actually help?” the strange hard voice asked in a lightly mocking tone, but with genuine curiosity. “We can’t get drunk so it’s a moot point for us”

The glass dropped to the floor and smashed unnoticed as the Sheriff spun and pulled the service weapon from his holster.

The living room lights were suddenly switched on and the angry Sheriff, adrenaline pounding through his veins could see two strange men. Frantic thoughts raced through his brain. How the hell had he missed them when he walked in? His house had been locked up. What the actual hell?  
  
They looked like a pair of GQ male models, not that he ever bought the damn thing but there was always a copy in the break room at the Station and he had mocked enough of his younger Deputies for reading it. The dark haired younger one looked like a muscular bad ass with the dark leather jacket, and jeans. Piercing green eyes in a face full of sinful cheek bones and dark stubble a designer would pay a fortune for, watched him with the unblinking gaze of a predator. The older man, just as handsome but more the suave villainous type, blue eyes gleaming with calculation, pale lips twisted in a smirk, wore the grey suit as if it had been made for to cling to every contour. Even the Sheriff knew that suit had cost more than his monthly wage and if he wasn’t mistaken that pale blue shirt with darker blue tie were both made of silk.

What the hell? None of this made any sense. His house had been broken into by a pair of pretty rich boy rogues? Were these two insane? Invading the home of the god damn Sheriff. They were lucky he hadn’t just shot them already.

The older man who had spoken was lounging in the Sheriff’s favourite chair, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face until the younger man who had switched on the room lights growled at him and in a higher voice than the Sheriff expected told the seated suit to shut the hell up.

John kept switching his attention between the two of them, but his gun remained firmly trained on the older man. There was something about that darkly sophisticated figure that tripped all John’s early warning triggers. He could actually feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“I don’t know what you boys think you are playing at but invading the home of the Sheriff is the kind of dumbass move that is as likely to get your brains blown out as being sent down for five to ten at the State penitentiary. Right now you have got a fifty percentage chance of either happening”

His words were ice cold, and the hard expression on his face didn’t falter as the older man laughed with mocking delight. The younger guy gave a long suffering sigh which seemed to be more at the other man’s behaviour rather than at the Sheriff’s words.

“Sheriff…” he began and took a step forward as he spoke and John’s finger released the safety in the gun. The small sound reverberated through the living room with shocking clarity. There was a second of absolute stillness as if they were all holding their breaths and then the younger man stepped back again.  
His hands were raised placatingly and there was a weird red flare to his eyes that John couldn’t understand. But he didn’t have long to think about it.

As the younger guy raised his hands, John noticed the file he was holding, a very familiar file. A file he had been compiling for sixteen years.

John’s anger surged like a tidal wave. “Have you been through my damn safe?” his voice had turned deadly. His knuckles were white with the effort of not squeezing the damn trigger. He reached to take his cell phone from his pocket with his free hand instead and began to dial 911.

Before John could even open his mouth, the younger man leapt at the Sheriff. He moved so fast that the Sheriff didn’t even have the time to swing the gun towards him. But he did manage to pull the trigger and the bullet just missed the older guy’s ear, embedding itself in the wall behind him. He didn’t have time to feel any satisfaction at the startled shocked way the smooth creeper flung himself out of range and the hissed “fuck” that left his mouth.

The next thing John knew was that he was helpless on the couch, landing with a groan as all the wind was knocked out of him and being held in place by the younger man, again with the red flaring eyes and sub vocal growling. How the hell had the bastard done that? John had been nowhere near the couch and now he was lying on it with this freaky man mountain on top of him. What the hell?

Damn it, had the guy’s eyebrows disappeared as well or just popped out the side of his face as sideburns, and were those actual claws digging into his arms?  
John could feel his heart beat race, and adrenaline flood his body, negating any effects of the liquor he had just taken, as he stared up at him in horrified fascination and blurted out “What the fuck are you?” His skin was crawling, only the fact that he was basically pinned to the couch by this, this thing kept him in the same place. His hind brain was screaming predator at him, to take to his heels, to run and never stop. He could feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest with fear.

It was the older guy who answered yet again, the thread of vicious amusement more pronounced in that hateful mocking voice as he seemed to have recovered from his shock at nearly having extra ventilation in his head courtesy of a police service pistol.  
“Sheriff Stilinski meet my nephew Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf of Beacon Hills. My name is Peter Hale. Former comatose patient and Uncle of said Alpha. We have come to the inescapable conclusion that we need your assistance with a little project of ours.”

John could barely tear his horrified disbelieving gaze away from the disturbing unnatural face hanging above him, way too close to his own face and vulnerable neck, to look at the still relaxed older man. “Werewolf, werewolf?” He could hear his own voice rising and vibrating with a mixture of disbelief, anger and visceral fear.  
“Are you out of your tiny mind? You have got to be kidding me you …” he began shakily but before he could finish, the so called Alpha released him carefully and pulled away from the prone man slowly until he stood up and still moving slowly backed up towards the older man, his uncle, as if John was the unpredictable predator who had attacked and he needed to keep him in line of sight at all times.  
  
John stared back up at then in confusion, rage and fear warring within his body.  Werewolves, fuck, he’d only had one drink. Was he finally losing his mind? Werewolves? Was Rod Sterling gonna leap out from behind the sofa and spout off about entering the god damn twilight zone. Because that’s what this felt like. Only this time his instincts were telling his body to play dead, not move, hope the big nasty thing with fangs didn’t notice him anymore. Well fuck that.  
He was the god damn Sheriff of the god damn County and he’d show these weird furry fanged and clawed idiots what badass meant. He forced the fear back, locked it away and drew on the build-up of adrenaline instead. His muscles tensed to move, his brain assessing the tactical dangers and choosing and discarding options. But he was interrupted again.

The Alpha guy’s voice was softer than the rabid growling but still hard, biting with anger and an old underlying pain. The words short, blunt and to the point.

“The Argents murdered our family and they murdered yours. Are you going to wallow pathetically for the rest of your life or will you help us do something about it? Was this all for nothing?”

The file was flung onto the small coffee table besides the couch and out spilled the carefully stored cherished photos of his long dead wife and child…

 

John’s mind was brought back to the present by the sight of the old subway train. It seemed to take him less time than usual to get there from the parking lot but he had been knee deep in memories so he couldn’t really judge. He still couldn’t quite get his head around the fact that there was a real honest to god shell of a subway train in the nature preserve at Beacon Hills but with all the other supernatural shit going on in his County he supposed one more little puzzle was nothing to worry about.

As he entered the dark and frankly scary building, he quickly noted Derek and Peter’s positions in relation to his own. They were like the three corners of a triangle, far enough away from the small patch of ground that was bathed in the kind of white light that would make your eyes water, and ensure you were not able to see what was outside that circle in the dark.

Derek dipped his head in acknowledgement at the Sheriff’s entrance but his eyes went back to the chair in the centre of the light. Peter who was lounging on a long empty crate, did not remove his predatory focus from the light but the Sheriff knew that Peter was aware he was there.

Somewhere inside his mind there was a little voice that was appalled at himself. For Christ’s sake he was the voice of law abiding reason for his county, he was believed in justice, and due process.  
He had argued for that with the two Werewolves and finally got them to agree that the end result of this would be the incarceration of the people responsible for their respective families’ deaths. In their long and exhausting planning sessions he had still truly thought he could be objective, that he was the rational and civilised being in the maelstrom of grief, pain and need for vengeance, for justice that they were all orbiting, even though the plan was unorthodox and downright illegal.    
But now he couldn’t help it, he was horrified but he couldn’t be that rational moral officer of the law because when he looked at the captive in the centre of that stark white light, he didn’t care how old he was, how hurt he was, or how guilty he was. How dare this little Argent bastard be alive when that evil family had destroyed his own and countless others?

John Stilinski felt his heart began to pound, adrenaline flooding his body, hatred tightening his hand around the shot gun amidst a sickening gut clenching relief that he hadn’t loaded the damn thing.

Because right now, right here and now, he wanted to turn that shotgun on the figure in that chair. Tied up, unconscious and head slumped forward covered by a dusty old sack, god have mercy on him but he just wanted to put a hole in the kid’s chest and finally be done with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, changed my mind. Chapter two was sitting there whimpering at me wanting just to be with Chapter one. I am a big softy and seriously in a strange mood today. Do you think I should tag the Sheriff as Dark? I am not sure, when I think of Dark I think of the Argents but he is a bit not good in this even if there is justification.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based upon this quote:  
> The paradox of vengefulness is that it makes men dependent upon those who have harmed them, believing that their release from pain will come only when their tormentors suffer.”  
> ― Laura Hillenbrand, Unbroken: A World War II Story of Survival, Resilience, and Redemption
> 
> This story is a fill for one of ImogenLily's wonderful plot bunnies (No 5 to be precise) but it no longer seems to be listed on the Archive which is a great shame. Below is a more detailed version than in the summary but it has been changed to avoid Spoilers.
> 
> More tags to be added later,
> 
> "After werewolf Derek Hale lost almost his entire family due to psychotic hunter Gerard Argent, Derek is burning for revenge. A slow and painful one. Derek has never been bloodthirsty, but with only his badly burned uncle left, who can blame him. It turns out Derek and Peter aren't the only ones who've suffered at Gerard's hands when they run into sheriff John Stilinski who years ago lost his beloved wife and infant son, both innocent bystanders of a hunt gone wrong. When Derek finds the opportunity for revenge he grabs it, or rather him. He discovers Gerard's grandson Rene is visiting and kidnaps him. As Gerard's only grandchild, Derek is going to rob him of his family, let Gerard feel the pain he does. With Peter and John's help he kidnaps Rene issues a random, saying they will kill Rene unless their demands are met. But things don’t turn out to be as simple. Derek assumes Rene will be a spoiled brat or a psychotic bully in the making, just like Kate or Gerard. Instead Rene is quiet and shy, but very knowledgeable about the supernatural and absolutely terrified of Gerard. Derek, John and Peter are all debating what they should actually do with Rene, but soon they realise Rene has already been broken and damaged, much worse than any of them could ever do. The scars on his body and nightmares are testament to that, and slowly a painful story begins to emerge from their captive, making their hatred of Gerard grow, and a desire to protect Rene emerge. Despite himself Derek begins to fall for his captive and Rene begins to open up to the men but things take a sudden downturn when Gerard refuses to pay the ransom, and makes it clear he doesn't care if Rene lives or dies…and that there might be more to Rene past and they are all more entwined than they ever guessed"
> 
> I have quite a lot of this written but won't be posting the rest of it for a while because I am determined to finish at least one of my other WIPS, which have been delayed because of wretched ill health. Just wanted to know what you think of it really? And if you would be interested in more? I intend this to be a two part series.  
> Thanks xx


End file.
